The Final Goodbye
by khabiara
Summary: Lavi decide abandonar la orden por convertirse en Bookman, y abandonar todo lo que ello significa, incluyendo a Lenalee. ¿Qué es lo que ésto implica?


Saludos

Éste es el primer fanfic sobre Lenalee y Lavi que escribo, el primero sobre Man que escribo, de hecho. Al final me referiré un poco más al tema.

Todos los personajes así como la historia original de Man le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.

Espero les guste

The Final Goodbye

Algo dentro de ella se quebró. En silencio y con una lentitud débil se sentó sobre la cálida cama. Lavi, sentado a su lado, tenía su rostro inclinado para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y su garganta seca por la certidumbre de la dolorosa noticia se negaba a proferir cualquier sonido.

Aun no había dicho ni una palabra. Había entrado al cuarto de Lenalee contra toda lógica, y al verla comprendió porque su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse y a borrarse de forma enfermantemente limpia.

-¿Te marchas?- susurró Lenalee.

-Ahora- respondió él automáticamente.

-¿Volveré a verte algún día?-

-…No-

Lavi no pudo estar seguro si lo había pensado muy fuerte o lo dijo muy bajo, pero creyó que sus labios secos no habían producido movimiento alguno hasta que sintió a la chica apoyar su cabeza en su espalda.

Ella comprendía que éste era el fin de sus esfuerzos. Tanto tiempo había ocultado un amor que la consumía día y noche. Era una tortura saber que una sola palabra de amor sería capaz de hacerlo traicionar a su mentor, renunciar a la meta de su vida y atarlo a una guerra que terminaría acabando con su vida más temprano que tarde.

De pronto algo en la mente del futuro Bookman le recordó claramente porqué estaba allí, y colocó las palabras en su boca. Volteó con decisión y dulcemente tomo el rostro de la exorcista entre sus manos, acercándola a su rostro para grabar cada detalle en su infinita memoria.

-Lenalee...mirame- le ordenó capturando la mirada abatida de la chica- Estoy aquí para disculparme y agradecerte por hacerme un Bookman- Evaluó la confusión en los ojos de la chica antes de lanzar la verdad que destrozaría por siempre aquel corazón suyo que no necesitaba- Siempre me pregunté como un Bookman podía dejar su corazón de lado, aquí en la orden todos fueron tan amables que me pareció imposible tal tarea, pero, ahora entiendo…ahora sé que al abandonarte lo abandono todo. Si mi corazón está amarrado a ti entonces no puedo volver- Lentamente formó la última frase con la mayor decisión posible, no sólo para ella, sino también para él mismo- Disculpame Lenalee, pero esta vez no voy a volver-

Lenalee sintió como la fuerza desgarradora de sus palabras la empujaba locamente a besar aquel rostro tan cerca del suyo, a suplicarle que no la abandonara, a capturar su aroma por siempre para ella. Sin embargo tanto tiempo de preparación para aquel momento la ayudaron transformar todo eso en una petición final, demasiado pequeña para llenar todo el vació que le causaba y a la vez demasiado grande como para olvidarla hasta en el futuro mas lejano.

-Prometeme que no me olvidarás- preguntó luchando por acallar los sollozos que intentaban escapar de su pecho.

Los ojos de Lavi se abrieron con asombro y se cerraron luego con fuerza, dejando escapar una única lágrima, la última en la vida del joven-Lo prometo-

Finalmente la besó con ternura en la frente y caminó con decisión hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. Lenalee se tomó su tiempo antes de levantarse lentamente y recargarse contra la puerta. Un abismo helado invadió su cuerpo y entonces comprendió, demasiado tarde, que con él se iba la mitad de ella. Que era ahora un ser incompleto y que también él le había hecho un favor a ella: Ya no temía perder su vida en la querra contra los Akuma porque lo más benévolo que podía ocurrirle a una existencia tan trizada como la suya era ser finalmente destruida.

-Adios Lavi-

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (de preferencia que hayan llorado también D: ) Ésta idea surgió cuando pensé en que ocurría si Lavi decidía que seguir a Bookman era más importante que la orden y todo lo que la orden implicaba. Lo que resultó fue éste intento de tragedia. Pero creo que me quedo lo suficientemente presentable como para ser publicado.

Me gustaría conocer cualquier opinión, crítica o consejo. Los reviews son la felicidad de los autores =D

Gracias por leer! Adiós


End file.
